Helado y Cucharillas
by apparently.clowns.kill
Summary: -Dean, tenemos que matar a un vampiro con trazas de dios, y tu te preocupas… ¿Por qué no tengo helado favorito?


-¡Vamos! ¿Como es posible Samantha? ¡No tener helado favorito debería ser pecado!-decía el rubio a su hermano que intentaba, totalmente en vano, arreglarse ese _"cabello de chica"_ como solía llamarle el mayor.

-Dean, tenemos que matar a un vampiro con trazas de dios, y tu te preocupas… ¿Por qué no tengo helado favorito?-respondió el otro con expresión de no poder creerlo.

-Oh, vamos Sammy, mi deber como hermano mayor es enseñarte los placeres de la vida y como no pienso acostarme contigo ni borracho por lo menos pienso en que tengas un helado favorito.

Dean tomo las llaves que había dejado la noche anterior en el buró de aquel cuarto mal decorado y salio de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, dejándole claro a Sam que saldrían.

-Vamos princesa, no intentes arreglar esa melena a la que llamas cabello, ambos sabemos que no va a funcionar.

El castaño resoplo dejando indignado el cepillo en la mesa, tomo su chaqueta y se preparo para lo que el pensaba iba a ser un día como personas normales.

¡Ja! Ellos… ¿normales?

Así que resoplando un "idiota" salio del cuarto para dirigirse a el Impala, el rugido del motor y la rola de "Wanted dead or alive" de Bon Jovi eran inconfundible señal de que su hermano se encontraba ahí, seguramente tamborileando los dedos contra el volante al ritmo de la música, aquella canción que sin duda alguna describía sus vidas de manera exacta.

El mall de Burlington en Massachusetts se levantaba ante ellos, Dean sonrió, Sam giro los ojos.

-Vamos Sammy.

No mucho después y ya que el mayor de los Winchesters se digno a preguntar donde se encontraba el local de helado los hermanos entraron a dicho local, percibiendo inmediatamente el frió del ambiente.

La joven de la barra les miro coquetamente, bueno, mentira… miro a Dean coquetamente, por décima vez en el día los ojos de Sam rodaron y no puedo evitar preguntarse el por que diablos había venido.

-Listo, Sam. Escoge.-el menor comenzó a ver todos y cada uno de los coloridos sabores que se mostraban tras una capa de vidrio.-Yo quiero uno de café con nueces. ¿Tu?-pregunto volteando a ver a su "pequeño" hermano menor.

-No lo se, me puede dar una probada de aquel.-la joven señalo el de vainilla y, tomando una cucharilla, le dio una probada al castaño.- Yo quiero es…

-¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no, no! ¿Vainilla? Vamos Sammy no seas aburrido. Prueba el de grosellas con menta.-y de nuevo la famosa cucharilla se hundió en el suave helado rosa/rojo con chispitas color verde.

¡¿Grosellas con menta?! ¿Acaso ese sabor era permitido en los Estados Unidos?

Llevo sus labios a la cucharilla que su hermano mantenia frente a el, dando una pequeña lamidita a la punta.

Bien…

No estaba taaaan mal.

-Bueno, uno de esos.-Dean sonrío triunfante, Sam… resignado.

Fueron a la parte de arriba del establecimiento, donde no se encontraba nadie y podían platicar de las cacerías a gusto, sin embargo ese no fue el tema que salio al aire.

Las carcajadas de el de ojos verdes pararon para ver el helado de la persona frente a el.

-Déjame probar.-Sam estiro su brazo junto con el helado y Dean hizo amago de probarlo, mas su cucharita cayo al suelo, llenándose inmediatamente de polvo, ambos hermanos la vieron con lastima, era una buena cucharilla después de todo.-Dame la tuya.

Treceava, si no le fallaba la cuenta, treceava vez que rodaba los ojos en ese dia. Y estiro la cucharilla a Dean, quien al tomarla la golpeo, haciendo que cayera junto a la otra.

La mirada matadora de Sam no se hizo esperar.

-Serás estupido.

-Serás perra.-Dean ganaba, en cuanto a palabras siempre lo hacia.-Bueno hay otras formas de probarlo.

-Ni creas que vas a lamer MI helado.

-Oh, vamos, claro que no.-dijo mientras se ponia de pie.-Voy a lamer a MI hermano.

Las grandes extremidades de castaño se quedaron inmóviles y sus ojos se cerraron inmediatamente cuando sintió la lengua del de ojos verdes recorrerle los labios lentamente, para luego unir ambos labios en un casto beso, nada mas, nada menos.

Al separarse el mayor fue a sentarse con gesto abstraido.

El helado de café con nuez era bastante bueno, y, aunque no sabía cual era el helado favorito de su hermano todavía, estaba seguro que fácilmente el de Sam con grosella y menta superaba a todos.


End file.
